


Recovery

by IrishKat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat
Summary: After the events of Big Bang Job, Eliot is in a dark headspace and needs to be brought out.





	Recovery

He needed them. She could tell that much. She didn't know what had happened but from when they'd last seen him, at which point he'd already not been in a good headspace, until when they'd met back up at the hangar, something had changed. They'd lost Moreau and surely that was a bad thing but … it was something else. 

So, he needed them. That's all there was to it. Parker led Eliot to the guest room they had off the back corridor, making sure Alec saw them so he'd know. She closed the door behind her. She almost had to lead him to the bed and sit him down. It was like some switch inside of him was switched off. 

The fake FBI jacket came off first. Initially she was surprised at the blood stains on his tank top. Then she remembered. The Italian. She'd been shot. He must've helped her. It was a reminder so she reached for the hem at his waist and slowly lifted it, running the backs of her hands along his skin, making sure he felt her. Felt her warmth. Felt her life. 

She had to prompt him to lift his arms so she could remove the soiled garment. Once off, she tossed it to the corner of the room. Out of sight. She paused and looked down at him. He was looking at her from under his brow. Without breaking eye contact, he lifted one hand to her jacket’s zip and pulled it down. It joined the tank top in the dark corner of the room. She had a button up top and that same hand grasped the button at the very bottom of her shirt. He slowly, with one hand, undid the button then let his hand glide up between the folds to the second one. He slowly, from bottom to top, undid her shirt buttons. Using both hands to tug the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. She had a long sleeve shirt on underneath and he gave it the same treatment she'd given his tank top. 

She felt his gaze run over her and couldn't help but raise hers hands to her hair, stretching herself out, putting herself on display almost. He ran his fingers up from her waist, grazing around her belly button up to her bra. While one hand delicately trailed around the not-quite sports bra’s straps she felt his other hand skim around behind her, staying at her waist, his fingers dipping under the waist and of her pants. First one, two then three then four fingers dipped in and gently directed her to straddle his lap. The bed was in the way so she let her knees bracket his hips bringing her closer to him. He let his hand keep going under the pants until they couldn't. The tips of his fingers dipped in her crack almost like a promise. Even that promise though made her gasp, raising herself on her knees a little. He tugged her bra strap down her shoulder, revealing one breast. He looked up at her again. She was arching backwards, her chest so close to him that he couldn't help but run his lips across the tops of her chest run his tongue down the uncovered breast until he got to her nipple. He brought his hand out and dragged down the other bra strap. She slipped her arms out of the holes and undid the bra, removing the obstacle and throwing it somewhere in the room. Presumably it joined the other clothes. 

He laid gentle kisses around her breasts while his hands made short work of her boots, letting her kick them off before he grasped her hips and turned them around. She stretched out on the bed under him, her arms reaching above her head. He had to stop. 

For just a minute. 

She was there. Nothing else mattered. He knelt between her legs and ran his hands up her calves then her thighs then her abdomen until they got to her waistband. Slowly he pulled them down revealing panties that were the pair to her bra. One leg at a time he worked off her pants and threw them over by the rest. 

She put her hands on the inside of her knees. 

And she pushed. He could feel his jeans getting tight as she displayed herself to him and while he wanted nothing more than to remove that barrier as quickly as possible, instead he reached for one of her hands and brought it to his waist. She reached and undid the button. No underwear. This was the last barrier he had. She pulled down the zip. 

She sat up, her legs still splayed, and shoved her hands down either side, briefly cupping his ass. Once past his thighs, the boot cut jeans fell to the floor, his boots and socks having been taken off long before they'd made it to the room. 

She laid back down, and he followed her once more, kneeling between her legs. He ran a finger up her stomach between her breasts and up her neck landing on her lips. At first she puckered up her lips kissing his finger then her tongue peeked out and drew the digit in. 

She caressed it with her tongue as he kneeled over her. She could feel his cock brushing against her, against her thigh, against her. Her imagination made her breath deepen. 

He pulled his finger free and trailed it back the way he'd brought it. But he didn't stop. He ran the tip down the front, between the lips, across her clit until finally he breached her. 

They couldn't stop looking in each other's eyes as he dipped in then deeper then out and back again. Over and over and over. Always at the same steady slow pace. 

Finally he added a finger, this time bringing them around her clit as well, almost pinching. She brought her hands to her chest and ran her fingernails across her nipples her eyes never straying from his. This was to both of them. 

He raised himself slightly, enough for her to copy him, briefly bringing the tip of his flush cock to her entrance until his fingers went back. 

Three this time. Soaked in her juices. 

He sped up a little enough so she could hear the sloshing of his fingers entering and leaving her. She raised herself again, feeling his cock brush her. 

She wanted him to lose himself in her. She reached down and grabbed his wrist as he plunged his fingers in her. She pushed his hand in short bursts one, two, three times then pulled it out. 

She stared at his hand dripping with the same juices she could feel running down her cunt, running down her ass and staining the bed under her. She brought his glistening hand up to her lips and ran his fingers across them. She then pushed his hand down to her breast and had him grab her. 

When he tried to go gentle she laid her hand over his and made him palm her breast, squeezing it over and over again. 

Finally she reached down and grabbed the tip of his cock. She ran it up and down her cunt, feeling it get wetter both with her juices and with his precum. 

“Parker…” she shushed him with a look. She knew what he was going to say. She didn't care. 

Finally she lined him up with her entrance. She didn't have to wait for him to start thrusting his hips in shallow bursts. Once again she splayed her bent legs to either side laying her arms across her inner thighs as she grabbed his waist. On his next thrust, she pulled him flush, making him bottom out deeper than ever thanks to her splayed legs. 

“Uh!” 

The thrust shoved air out of her lungs. She kept holding him so he pulled out slowly, almost completely then once again shoved into her pulling another moan out of her. He heard a sound in the room followed by footsteps. 

He recognized the footsteps. They were very distinctive. 

Nobody said anything.

She grasped Eliot’s ass and spread his cheeks. An invite that needed no words. She heard fabric rustle hand then a thunk as clothes hit the floor. Alec ran his hands down Eliot’s back, feeling the tense muscles. He had obviously come prepared as she heard the sound of a bottle lid snapping open then shut a few seconds later. 

Eliot had stopped so she started moving again, thrusting herself on him slowly. 

She could feel when Alec buries a finger into Eliot, quickly setting a rhythm that also gets Eliot going again, his cock thrusting into her pussy with more rigor now.

“Uhhh!” Eliot moaned and his rhythm faltered as a second finger joined the first. Parker heard the lube open once more.

“You want more don’t you Eliot? You want to feel stretched over my fingers. Maybe you want my whole hand?” Eliot’s not ready for Alec’s whole hand. She knew this. But the thought of it was still burning hot. Eliot’s cock thrust wildly into her, their juices overflowing. Each of Eliot’s hand grasped a breast, squeezing them tight, just shy of too painful. 

“Do you want me to fuck you Eliot? Do you want my hard cock filling your ass? Do you want my come in you?” There was three fingers in Eliot now and he was ready. He’d been ready since Alec had walked into the room. 

Without saying anything, Eliot bent over, his hands on the bed, his cock still thrusting into their thief, and he spread his legs, baring himself to the other man. He felt the cold lube dribble between his asscheeks. He looked in Parker’s eyes as he felt Hardison’s cock rub up and down between his cheeks, getting more lube before the head breached him. 

Hardison knew what he wanted. He didn’t stop until he’d bottomed out. And once he couldn’t go further, he pulled all the way out and thrust once again. Alec did this over and over, the sensation of brief emptiness coupled with the very sudden fullness making Eliot lose all control. 

He thrust into Parker erratically, his balls slapping her. More cum overflowed out and he brought his hand down, scooping up some with two fingers and sucking on them.

“Ahh!” Parker moaned at the sight, “You love my cum don’t you Eliot. You love eating my cum… Alec’s cum...our cum. You want Alec’s now, don’t you?” 

Alec pulled out and pulled Eliot out of Parker then spun him around and pushed him back on the bed. Eliot scoot up, enough so that he was more on the bed than not and Alec joined him, kneeling above his head. His cock was full, slapping against Eliot’s lips and Eliot immediately opened his mouth.

Alec grabbed the headboard and thrust into the warm hole. 

Parker, behind him, lined up Eliot’s cock against her pussy and, without pausing, thrust herself down on him.

Alec thrust shallowly, his cock just barely moving down Eliot’s throat. He was tonguing the vein underneath and a shudder rippled through Alec as there was little flutters running up and down his cock. He pulled out almost completely and slowly dropped back down. He repeated this a few more times. Feeling a hand on his hip, Alec met Eliot’s eyes. 

“You want my cum don’t you? You’re hungry for it. Begging for it.” Alec thrust faster and faster, no longer holding back and watched as Eliot took every inch. Behind him, Parker alternated between lifting herself almost completely off of Eliot to rocking in a circular motion, his cock buried in her pussy. Each rotation made sure to rub her clit, getting her closer and closer to release. 

Finally, Alec was thrusting into Eliot’s mouth with almost wild abandon, dribbles of pre-cum escaping this lips. Eliot couldn’t help closing his eyes, submerging himself in the touch sensations he was being subject to. Parker reached down, wrapping her hands around Eliot’s hips. Leveraging from her kneeling position she started pulling up on him to meet her halfway as she slapped her cunt down on his cock.

“Ugh… Eliot… yes! Yes! Fuck me! Take it! Take all of it!” As she heard Alec lose control, she felt a tightness run up her body, her muscles clenching on Eliot as he buried himself deep in her, releasing a torrent of cum. She could feel him, his warm juices in her. She kept him in her as she watched Alec thrust one, two, three times before his back muscles tightened and he pulled out enough so that just the head was in Eliot’s mouth when he came. Eliot swallowed as much as he could, though some leaked out of his mouth, running down the sides.

Alec pulled out before he was done, letting his cock squirt more cum over the lips and on the muscular chest under him. When he was done, he moved to the side, laying on his hip facing the two of them. He watched as Parker kept her very slow rocking motion, keeping herself at a low buzz after watching Alec paint their hitter in glistening cum. 

“He’s so warm, filling me up. You wanna taste Hardison? I kept it all in.”

“Mmmm, baby. I love tasting the two of you. But you know me. Don’t wanna waste any.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

She laid down flat on Eliot’s chest, uncaring of the mess, his arms wrapping around her and they turned over, once. Eliot let go of her, even as she brought her legs away from his waist. Eliot pushed himself up on his hands. He thrust deep once, drawing a deep moan from her and forcing her legs back, splayed further. It opened her up to their gaze as he pulled out. 

Alec leaned down and ran his tongue up her pussy to her clit, flicking it. Her pussy clenched at the sudden sensation, causing some of their mixed juices to flow out. Eliot reached down and ran his fingers through it, bringing them to his mouth. His moaned at the taste. It was them. 

She reached down and brought a taste up to her lips as well. With her lips still around her digits, she looked at her boys and smiled. 

Alec finally got off the bed, disappearing for a moment before returning with a damp warm cloth. Once he cleaned them up, he left the cloth on the nightstand. Running their hands down to her abdomen, the two lay down on either side of her. As she watched, first Eliot then Alec fell asleep, safe.


End file.
